


Echo

by WhiteCatInDisguise



Category: Jason Walker - Echo (song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly found yourself in complete nothingness? No sound, no light, no dark...





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> It's a kinda song-fic to Jason Walker's "Echo". Listening to the song while reading is strongly reccomended ^^

Suddenly, there is nothing. Not darkness. Nothing. Usually, even in a darkness you just  **know** there is something here. Even if you don’t see anything. But suddenly… there is nothing. There is no light. But there is no dark either. Just… nothing. 

“Hello?!” I call out into the nothingness. My voice echoes, an explosion in the soundless void. I cringe at the sound. I try again, this time in a much lower voice. “Hello? Anybody out there?”

I wait for the reply. Nothing comes. 

I don’t know where am I. I don’t know when am I. I don’t know who am I. I think about the world. About light. About dark. About  **knowing** things. I don’t know where it is. What I doI know is - I miss it. 

A name comes to my mind. Just a simple name, nothing fancy. Sounds familiar. For some reason I shout it out. It comes back to me in a thousand of echoes. I close my eyes and try to imagine the world. The light. The dark. 

“I’m alright” I keep mumbling to myself. “I’m alright”

I am not. I know I am not. But sometimes it’s easier to pretend when you close your eyes.

I hug myself for comfort and carefully look around. I look forward. Nothing. I look to the left. Nothing. I look to the right. Nothing. I look behind me. Nothing. I look up. Nothing. I look down… I blink. 

I look again. I wave my hand. I shuffle my feet. I take a few steps... There is a shadow at my feet. I look around again and back downwards. The shadow is here but there is no light. I don’t know how.

“You’re stuck here too, huh?” I ask the shadow. I don’t know why I did that. 

“...too, huh?” it answers in my own voice. Or it doesn’t. Maybe it’s just echo. 

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. The shadow mimics my action. Don’t know why I thought it wouldn’t. 

I sit on the nothingness and stare into the shadow. It stares back at me. Or it doesn’t. You never can tell from the shadow. 

The silence is deafening. The nothingness is blinding. We keep sitting. Me and the shadow. Or it’s just me. You can never tell from the shadow. 

People say in complete silence you can hear more. Lies. In complete silence you don’t hear anything. 

“It’s unnerving.” I say to no one particular. Or to the shadow. I don’t know… “What I would do to just hear a whisper.” I continue. I ponder about the thought. “But not my whisper. Their whisper. Whoever they are. It would be enough, right? Just one tiny whisper.”

The shadow stares back soundlessly. It shakes its head. Or is it me who is shaking, and it mimicking?

“No” I say a little bit louder. 

“...no” the shadow confirms. Or it doesn’t. Maybe it’s just echo.

I wish somebody would come. I wish somebody save me. I wish somebody chase away the crazy from my head. Because I must be crazy. Only crazy talk to shadows. And only crazy hear the shadows reply. Unless it’s just echo…

“I am crazy” I decide.

“...crazy” the shadow (or echo) confirms. We both nod in agreement. Or it’s just me who is nodding. You can never tell from the shadow.

The familiar name finds its way to my tongue again. I scream it out again. And again. And again… The echo repeats it a thousand times. It’s my name, I realise. The shadow nods in approval. Or it doesn’t. You can never tell from the shadow.

I close my eyes again. I'm alright. I'm alright. I'm alright...

Suddenly, I think of an island. No particular island. Just an island. Island is alone. I am alone. Island is isolated. I am isolated… I am an island. Not real island. A metaphorical island. I ponder about it.

“I don’t want to be an island” I decide.

“... be an island” the shadow replies. Or it doesn’t. Maybe it’s just echo. 

“I don’t want to be an island” I repeat in a whisper. There is no echo this time. I think about the island more. Island isn’t alive. I am… I don’t know. I don’t feel alive. But I want to.

“I want to feel alive” I say. 

“... alive” the shadow echoes. Or it doesn’t. Maybe it’s just echo.

I stare at the shadow. It has no face. I want to see a face. Not my face. Their face. Whoever they are. I need it to survive. To not go crazy. But I am crazy already.

I chuckle. The shadow chuckles too. Or it doesn’t. You can never tell from the shadow. 

It’s only me here. And the echo. And the shadow…

I stand up abruptly and shout out my name. My lungs burn from the volume. I keep on shouting. The echo comes back with a thousands of names. I close my eyes and repeat the mantra. I’m alright. I’m alright. I’m alright…

“I’m alright. I’m alright” says the shadow. Or the echo. I don’t know anymore. 

Silence. There is nothing. No sound. No light. No dark. Only me, echo and shadow.

Suddenly, I hear something. Or I don’t? I listen again. A sound? A voice? Or an echo…?

“Hello?” I whisper. I clench my fist and try again. Louder. “Hello? Anybody out there?”


End file.
